O Novo Snape
by JaquBrito
Summary: A grande maioria acreditava que ele havia morrido na casa dos gritos, destruído pelo próprio Voldemort ao descobrir sua traição. O próprio Harry acreditava que ele havia morrido, mas Hermione guardava dentro de si o seu maior segredo: havia ajudado Snape na hora da morte. Oneshot Rated M


Hello Everyone!

Estou aqui com uma oneshot fresquinha de um casal que amo de paixão. Mais um da leva de casais improváveis...

Minha primeira do mundo HP, então, peguem leve nos reviews. E não deixem de comentar, PLEASE!

Os personagens do livro e filme, são da J.K. Rowlings, e está oneshot tem o intuito apenas de divertir e entreter os fãs.

Se os personagens fossem meus, Severus estaria vivo e belíssimo.

Contem hentai... Rated M

O NOVO SNAPE

Era a terceira noite seguida que acordava sobressaltada, no meio da madrugada, tendo o mesmo pesadelo. Sim... Pesadelo. Pois lembrar da época da guerra contra Voldemort e por tudo que havia passado, não era nada bom.

Felizmente haviam vencido. Depois foram necessários, bons dois anos para que todos pudessem enfim, circular pelas ruas sem o medo de serem atacados pelos últimos, loucos e sanguinários comensais da morte, que ainda defendiam a causa do bruxo maligno. O Ministério só sossegou quando o último aliado foi capturado e jogado para definhar em Azkaban. Muitos, receberam o beijo dos dementadores até quase enlouquecerem antes de morrer. Outros, tiveram sua sentença de morte rápidas e precisas.

Mas nada era igual para ela... Hermione bem sabia das perdas que teve nessa guerra... A família Weasley que o diga. Perder Fred foi um golpe dolorido em suas vidas simples e alegres. E tantos outros... Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Dumbledore...

Mas o que mais lhe incomodava em seus pesadelos, não era lembrar de suas perdas, mas sim não saber o que havia acontecido com Severus Snape.

A grande maioria acreditava que ele havia morrido na casa dos gritos, destruído pelo próprio Voldemort ao descobrir sua traição. O próprio Harry acreditava que ele havia morrido, mas Hermione guardava dentro de si o seu maior segredo: havia ajudado Snape na hora da morte.

Muitos acreditavam que o veneno de Nagini não possuía um antidoto, e realmente não havia, até Hermione decidir estudar como louca atrás de uma resposta, afinal, ela era a principal inimiga deles depois de Voldemort. E ela não podia permitir que Harry ou Rony morressem, caso fossem mordidos pela víbora. Usou durante vários meses o vira-tempo que ganhou da professora Minerva McGonagall, para correr atrás de ervas, colher orvalhos da manhã e tantos outros ingredientes, para testar e re-testar, e o pior, baseando-se apenas em teorias, afinal, ela não possuía amostras frescas do veneno da cobra, apenas extratos que foram retirados dos corpos das vítimas...

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ver Harry sair correndo da casa dos gritos sendo seguido por Rony e ficar para trás, olhando para Snape que agonizava.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _\- Vá... embora... sabe-tudo... – ele disse da maneira mais ácida que conseguia._

 _\- Eu vou sim... – ela disse segurando o nó que se formava em sua garganta – Mas apenas depois de aliviar um pouco suas dores._

 _Ele a olhou com dificuldade. Vendo-a mexer em uma bolsa minúscula, que estava obviamente encantada para caber todo tipo de coisa, e retirar dois frascos._

 _Um dos frascos podia reconhecer a poção pela cor. Era uma poção para fechar feridas profundas e que estancariam o sangramento. Uma tentativa vã, em sua concepção, pois o veneno de Nagini impedia a ação de qualquer poção cicatrizante. O outro frasco, ele não soube dizer o que era. Viu o momento em que ela hesitou em virar o frasco em sua boca, mas depois tomar coragem e virá-lo lentamente em seus lábios, fazendo-o sentir o líquido descer queimando em sua garganta, agindo rapidamente em seus sentidos, levando-o ao mais perfeito breu... Estava desmaiado._

 _Por um momento, Hermione pensou que havia acabado de vez com a vida do seu antigo professor de poções, mas ao vê-lo respirar fracamente, percebeu que o mesmo estava apenas inconsciente._

 _\- Hermione o que faz aqui ainda? – Ouviu Rony lhe chamar da porta ao perceber que ela havia ficado para trás._

 _\- Eu... Eu... – ela gaguejou – Eu apenas queria que ele visse um rosto conhecido antes de partir. – Mentiu descaradamente._

 _\- Ele não merecia essa consideração toda Mione! – ele disse amargo – Vem, o Harry está nos esperando. – finalizou puxando-a pela mão enquanto ela olhava para o corpo moribundo de Snape._

 _~Fim do Flashback ~_

Apesar de terem se passado mais de 10 anos, as lembranças daquela noite, ainda a atormentavam.

Vendo que não ia conseguir mais dormir, colocou um robe de cetim por cima do pijama de veludo quentinho que vestia, e dirigiu-se para sua sala de poções... Sim... Agora ela era Mestre em Poções, igual o morcegão das masmorras... Mas muitos ousavam dizer que ela era até melhor que ele. Ela não aceitava aqueles argumentos! Sabia que tudo que aprendera sobre poções, havia sido com ele. O homem chamado Severus Snape, havia dedicado toda uma vida ao estudo de poções e ela estava apenas começando... Logo que começou a se aprofundar em seus estudos, Harry lhe entregou as anotações que Snape tinha, de propósito, deixado surgir em seus caminhos.

Só Deus sabe como ela devorou cada página daquela, e como testou cada dica anotada nos rodapés.

Ministrava aulas em Hogwarts, mas a seu pedido, a sala que antes era usada por Snape nas Masmorras, foi transferida para um local de acesso para todas as casas. Muito mais agradável e menos sombria.

Mas quem pensava que Hermione seria uma professora doce e boazinha, enganou-se completamente! Sua natureza perfeccionista não lhe permitia deixar passar nenhum erro. E por mais que doesse seu coração, muitas vezes tinha que tirar notas de sua antiga casa, Grifinória. Os alunos não a temiam por parecer assustadora, como Snape era, mas pelo seu perfeccionismo. Sabiam que se não estudassem e fizessem tudo corretamente, seriam punidos sem dó em suas notas.

O quarto do antigo professor, que era envolto em escuridão com muito verde e prata, típico dos Sonserinos, agora, possuía cores alegres e vibrantes, vasos com flores e cortinas claras que adornavam a enorme janela enfeitiçada que exibia exatamente o que se passava nos jardins. De manhã, podia ver o sol nascendo e a noite, uma enorme lua rodeada por um céu estrelado. Era igual o teto enfeitiçado do salão comunal. Que exibia os mais diversos cenários diurnos e noturnos.

Sua sala de poções particular, era atrás de uma pequena porta escondida pelo seu guarda-roupa que possuía um fundo falso. A sala foi enfeitiçada pela própria McGonagall para ter o tamanho adequado e tudo o que Hermione precisasse, desde utensílios a ingredientes, caldeirões de todos os tamanhos e tipos. E era lá que sempre se enfurnava até quase o horário das aulas iniciarem. Geralmente fazias suas refeições matinais em seu quarto, pois detestava tumulto, ia apenas a noite para o grande salão, para jantar com seus colegas e alunos. E pensar que quando era criança adorava as refeições matinais, pois era o momento em que encontrava seus amigos e comia pudim de leite como sobremesa... E todas as noites sentia-se estranha por sentar na mesma cadeira onde Snape sentava. A sensação de _déjà vu_ era constante. Era como se ele estivesse ali, com aquela cara de maus amigos olhando com desgosto para o aglomerado de "cabeças-ocas" que eram seus alunos. Sendo que agora quem estava lá era ela... Céus, precisava de férias... Já estava pensando que nem ele.

E pensando nisso, procurou um pergaminho em sua mesa e redigiu seu pedido de dois meses de férias, levando em consideração que não havia tirado férias nenhuma vez desde que havia aceitado o cargo.

O contato com os seus amigos era expressamente através das corujas. Quase não os via, a não ser nas festas de fim de ano, quando passava rapidamente para dizer um oi e era chamada atenção de diversas formas por manter-se tão distante.

Como já deu para perceber, seu relacionamento com Ron não foi para frente... Eles queriam coisas diferentes. Hermione queria se especializar e Ron achava que ela só queria estudar e não queria formar uma família para eles. Casar, ter filhos... E realmente, ela não queria. Não com ele querendo lhe tirar o que mais amava, o poder de ter mais e mais conhecimento.

Jamais se enquadraria no papel de mulher dedicada apenas a casa, marido e filhos. Queria ser reconhecida pelos seus esforços e não apenas por ser a Sr.ª fulano de tal.

E devido a suas escolhas, preferiu terminar o relacionamento de vários anos com Ron. E ir nas festas de fim de ano na casa dele, não a deixava nenhum um pouco confortável. Por isso, passava rapidamente, entregava seus presentes e dizia que iria para a casa dos pais.

Mas a verdade é que ia embora para qualquer lugar ficar sozinha. Pois desde a guerra, não havia conseguido reencontrar seus pais para desfazer o feitiço _Obliviate_ que lançou sobre eles para protege-los de Voldemort. E nem sabia se conseguiria... Enfim...

Iria ficar em Londres nessas férias. Precisava do ar frio e familiar do lugar para se sentir bem. Tinha comprado um apartamento lá, e com a ajuda do Ministério, havia conseguido uma licença para aparatar diretamente em sua sala, sem menores problemas. Ser uma heroína de guerra tinha suas vantagens afinal.

* * *

Com o pedido de férias em mãos, bateu a porta da diretora de Hogwarts, que ainda era Minerva.

\- Pode entrar! – ouviu a voz da velha senhora através da pesada porta de carvalho.

\- Com licença diretora. – disse aparecendo na porta com seu cabelo volumoso.

\- Oh minha querida, pode entrar. – sorriu amigável – Aceita uma balinha de limão? Dumbledore sempre as oferecia a todos que entravam nessa sala.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir com a lembrança. Os olhos azuis sorridentes, por detrás dos óculos meia-lua ainda tinham lugar em seus pensamentos.

\- Obrigada Minerva. – disse pegando algumas balinhas.

\- Mas em que posso lhe ajudar minha querida? – perguntou curiosa.

\- Vim lhe trazer meu pedido de férias! – afirmou entregando a diretora o pergaminho impecavelmente dobrado e selado.

\- Ah... Finalmente se rendeu não é? – disse a diretora sorrindo.

\- Estou ficando rabugenta igual ao Snape, por isso preciso mudar um pouco os ares... – disse envergonhada.

\- Entendo. Considere aceito seu pedido! A partir desse momento! Não vou nem olhar quanto tempo pediu. Fique fora o tempo que precisar. – disse estendendo a mão para segurar a de Hermione num gesto de carinho.

\- Obrigada! Vou agora mesmo arrumar minhas malas. – respondeu sorridente levantando-se da poltrona em que estava.

\- E Hermione antes que vá, preciso lhe dizer algo... – Minerva fez uma pausa dramática – Nós o encontramos.

Hermione sabia de quem Minerva falava, mas as palavras pareciam zumbido de abelha em seus ouvidos. A diretora era uma das únicas pessoas que sabia a verdade sobre Snape, a forma como ele fora salvo. E desde que Hermione lhe contara tudo há anos atrás, ela começou uma busca por ele, que se tornou quase impossível com o passar dos anos, afinal, era de Snape que falávamos.

\- O-onde ele está? – perguntou gaguejando e tremula.

\- Ele está em Londres. – respondeu Minerva com um sorriso nos olhos.

* * *

Havia acabado de aparatar na sala de seu apartamento em Londres.

O frio a recebeu de braços abertos, fazendo-a sorrir.

Levou as malas para o seu quarto e começou a lançar feitiços de climatização para manter o ambiente aquecido, assim como feitiços de organização para tirar a poeira acumulada em toda a casa.

Foi para a cozinha ver como tudo estava e constatou que precisava comprar urgentemente mantimentos. Os que estavam na dispensa há muito tempo haviam vencido e Hermione não era louca de consumi-los.

Fez uma longa e detalhada lista, tomando o cuidado de não esquecer nada.

Terminada a tarefa, pegou sua bolsa na mala e dirigiu-se até a saída e depois ao elevador que a levaria para o hall de entrada. Pegaria um táxi, afinal, não podia aparatar dentro do supermercado. Sorriu com a ideia e com o caos que causaria...

Ao chegar ao supermercado relaxou. Amava fazer esse tipo de tarefa, pois lembrava-se dos momentos ao lado de sua família. Por isso, fez as compras devagar, sem estresse... Analisando todos os preços e lendo os rótulos. Ao constatar que havia pego tudo, dirigiu-se ao caixa para pagar.

Na volta para casa, ia olhando o cenário que se desenrolava a sua frente à medida que o taxi se movimentava. Via as pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, totalmente alheias da existência de um mundo mágico. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Via o formato das casas e lojas o movimentar dos carros e ele...

\- PARE O TÁXI! – gritou para o motorista que freou assustado com a atitude de sua passageira, vendo-a sair ligeira e ficar procurando alguém, como se fosse louca.

Hermione tinha certeza de ter visto Snape andando tranquilamente na multidão, mas assim que saiu do carro, não sabia se sua mente lhe havia pregado uma peça ou se realmente o havia visto.

Voltou para o carro abalada, olhando para o motorista que estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos e disse: - Me desculpe por todo esse transtorno, pode continuar o trajeto.

O taxista resmungou um pouco, mas logo estava movimentando-se e dirigindo rapidamente ao destino que lhe fora informado.

Ao chegar ao prédio, Hermione teve dificuldades de subir com todas aquelas sacolas e se não fosse o porteiro que tinha por lá, que caridosamente lhe ajudou, talvez ainda estivesse no meio do caminho.

Entrando no apartamento, deu uma gorjeta generosa ao porteiro e despediu-se com um sorriso. Logo estava recitando feitiços para que tudo fosse para o devido lugar.

Parou para pensar na loucura que havia feito. Como podia ter pedido para o motorista parar em meio à um transito super movimentado? Não havia necessidade, afinal, Minerva lhe deu o endereço onde ela poderia encontrar Snape. Corou ante sua atitude estúpida.

Assim que terminou de arrumar tudo no lugar, encantou a cozinha para lhe preparar algo para comer. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem havia percebido que estava faminta e que fazia muitas horas que não comia nada. Em pouco tempo o cheiro de massa fresca e molhos a fez salivar! Serviu-se generosamente, pois amava massas¹, e serviu-se de suco de abóbora. Estava com tanta fome que acabou repetindo.

Depois que encontrou-se satisfeita, lançou feitiços para que a cozinha ficasse organizada e pensou em como era maravilhoso poder fazer seus afazeres domésticos dessa forma. Tão rápido e prático.

Descansou um pouco assistindo tv, atividade que não fazia há um longo tempo. Quando encontrou-se cochilando no sofá, resolver tomar uma ducha de água morna para relaxar e dormir.

Depois do banho, ao chegar em seu quarto, notou que uma coruja estava em sua janela, esperando-a.

Não reconhecia aquela coruja e logo começou a imaginar mil possibilidades... Mas no fim, era apenas uma nova coruja de Harry, que depois da morte de Edwiges não quis ter apenas uma única coruja.

Pegou a mensagem enrolada em uma das patinhas e leu:

" _\- Quer dizer que a senhorita sai de férias e não tem sequer a decência de avisar o seu melhor amigo? Você já foi melhor Mione... Rsrsrs... Gina está com saudades e as crianças também! Me avise seu novo endereço para marcarmos algo. Um grande abraço, Harry."_

Sorriu ao imaginar a cara de "bravo" que Harry estava fazendo ao escrever aquilo... No fim, também sentia falta do seu melhor amigo.

Escreveu pedindo desculpas pelo esquecimento e o seu endereço, e disse que conversariam tudo o que ele quisesse e que também estava com saudade de todos.

Depois, enrolou a nova mensagem na patinha da coruja, deu alguns biscoitos como pagamento e um afago carinhoso. E em seguida ficou olhando pela janela a coruja se afastar e sumir na escuridão.

Suspirando, vestiu uma roupa confortável para dormir e resolveu tomar uma _"Poção do Sono sem Sonhos"_. Queria poder dormir à noite toda para descansar a mente e o corpo, por completo.

Logo estava entregue a um sono pesado, sem sonhos ou pesadelos e apenas um leve ressonar era ouvido pelo quarto...

* * *

Hermione acordou às nove da manhã e espantou-se por ter dormido até tão tarde. Mas como estava de férias, resolveu relaxar. Sim, ela merecia aquele descanso depois de tantos anos de dedicação e estudos.

Espreguiçou-se bem e saiu da cama em direção ao banheiro para cuidar de sua higiene pessoal.

Depois de lavar bem o rosto com água fria e escovar os dentes, foi para a cozinha preparar um café da manhã. Essa tarefa ela gostava de fazer sem o auxílio de feitiços, pois acreditava que lhe dava boas energias. E em pouco tempo, tinha à mesa panquecas fofas com mirtilos e calda de morangos, suco de laranja fresquinho e para finalizar uma bela omelete com cogumelos e pedaços de presunto e queijo.

Sentia-se feliz por ter esses dotes culinários, pois nos momentos de solidão, eles a levavam a um lugar de paz.

Depois de estar totalmente satisfeita (e empanturrada), Hermione foi atrás de algumas anotações que Minerva havia lhe pedido para analisar. Ao abrir a pasta para retirar os pergaminhos, logo notou o envelope selado.

Abriu vagarosamente, já sabendo do que se tratava, e sentiu borboletas voarem em seu estomago ao ver o endereço onde Snape estava vivendo.

Pensou, repensou e decidiu ir até o local para ver com os seus próprios olhos se ele estava lá. Precisava disso para conseguir dormir em paz...

Trocou de roupa rapidamente, pegou as chaves de casa e foi em direção à rua para pegar um taxi, pois Minerva a avisou de que o local não tinha permissões para aparatações.

Assim que entrou no táxi, passou apressada o endereço para o motorista e pediu que o mesmo fosse rápido, pois precisava chegar no local com urgência.

Meia-hora depois, Hermione já estava enlouquecendo de ansiedade.

\- Ainda não estamos chegando senhor? – perguntou ao motorista.

\- Logo chegaremos. Esse endereço fica em Cotswolds², e de Londres para lá, leva quase uma hora! Mas quando chegarmos, vai ver que valeu a pena esperar. – ele fez uma pausa e continuou sorrindo - Na verdade são dezenas de cidadezinhas vizinhas que vão se espalhando, algumas são bem do lado da outra. Outras ficam a dezenas de quilômetros de distância. Algumas tem estação de trem e de ônibus, outras são isoladas no meio do nada.

\- O meu "amigo" deve viver em uma dessas cidadezinhas isoladas... – murmurou uma Hermione entediada.

\- O que disse senhorita? – perguntou o motorista.

\- Nada não... – disse a morena pegando um livro da bolsa para se distrair.

Leu durante alguns minutos e acabou cochilando com os movimentos do carro e a paisagem que ia a cada momento se tornando mais e mais rural.

Acordou sobressaltada com o motorista lhe chamando:

\- Finalmente chegamos.

Hermione olhou pela janela do carro para a casa, que estava mais para uma mansão rústica³, que se exibia imponente com suas paredes de pedra e trepadeiras verdejantes e floridas e ficou de boca aberta. Era magnifica.

\- Tenho que ir senhorita. – o motorista disse para Hermione, tirando-a de seu devaneio.

\- Oh sim, me desculpe. – tirou suas coisas do carro e pagou o valor exorbitante que aquela viagem havia custado, com dor no coração. Esperava sinceramente que Snape estivesse em casa, ou teria dado uma viagem perdida. E teria perdido um bom dinheiro no processo.

Viu o taxista se afastando e constatou que realmente o lugar era bem isolado, fazendo-a pensar em como seria sua volta para casa.

Respirou fundo para tomar coragem e dirigiu-se até a porta... Bateu três vezes na pesada porta de madeira maciça e aguardou. Ao não ouvir nenhum som indicando que alguém a atenderia, resolveu bater novamente, agora com um pouco mais de força.

\- Não quero comprar nada! – ouviu uma voz masculina e abafada vindo de dentro da residência.

\- Snape? – respondeu para a voz – Snape não sou vendedora, abra por favor!

A voz calou-se e nenhum outro som foi ouvido. Hermione já estava pensando em bater novamente, quando a porta abriu-se repentinamente, assustando-a no ato, e um Snape surgir entre as sombras da casa e olhá-la como se ela fosse um fantasma.

\- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou baixo, com sua inconfundível voz grave, quase em um sussurro, olhando-a de cima a baixo, como que não acreditando que ela estivesse realmente ali.

\- Bom dia para você também Snape! – Hermione respondeu sorrindo, olhando o homem que estava envolto nas sombras, como se estivesse com medo de sair e encará-la. – O que há? – perguntou – Saia para que eu possa lhe ver melhor, por favor...

Snape obedeceu a ordem da mulher a sua frente, como se estivesse hipnotizado e foi caminhando lentamente para a saída, revelando a Hermione sua fisionomia.

\- O que houve com você? – perguntou a morena com os olhos arregalados, não acreditando no que estava vendo a sua frente.

\- Uma reação do seu antidoto... – ele disse meio embaraçado – Eu acho...

\- Mas... Mas... – ela gaguejou – Você está jovem novamente? Quer dizer, pelo menos o seu rosto!

\- Na realidade, ele me rejuvenesceu por completo... – ele disse ficando vermelho com o olhar insistente de sua ex-aluna, agora uma respeitada personalidade do mundo mágico.

\- Mas... – ela ficou pensando antes de falar – Não era para isso acontecer! O máximo que devia acontecer, era seus ferimentos fecharem e o veneno ser anulado na sua corrente sanguínea.

\- Talvez... A ação do seu antidoto junto ao veneno de Nagini tenha causado essa reação espantosa... Também não encontrei nenhuma resposta plausível – ele disse sorrindo minimamente.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Olhava para aquele Snape rejuvenescido a sua frente, cabelos longos viçosos, pele pálida sem marcas de idade, olhos expressivos, mordazes... Quase não se lembrava mais do antigo rosto que era tão temido em Hogwarts, a não ser pelo nariz proeminente, isso não tinha como mudar.

\- Vai me deixar encabulado olhando-me desse jeito Granger... – ele disse ainda com aquele mínimo sorriso – Vamos, entre! Acredito que tenha muitas perguntas para fazer...

Hermione saiu de seu estado catatônico e passou por Snape olhando para o chão, totalmente desconcertada. Esperava encontrar um homem com cabelos grisalhos e rosto aborrecido, não aquele homem jovem com olhar vívido.

Adentrou na bela casa de pedras e espantou-se por ver a decoração clara e minimalista. Esperava cômodos escuros, muitas cortinas verdes e preto por todo o lado, mas ao contrário disso, havia muito branco e marrom no chão de madeira. Móveis de madeira rústica pintados à mão, com entalhes magníficos. E suspeitava que Snape os havia feito. Janelas por todos os lados e cortinas de cores claras como bege e champanhe... Não, aquele lugar não era a casa do Snape que conhecia.

\- Quando vim me refugiar neste lugar, resolvi deixar para trás todo o meu passado! – ele disse seguindo atrás dela, como se houvesse adivinhado seus pensamentos. – A começar pelas cores... Estar na Sonserina só me trouxe dor de cabeça, apesar do muito conhecimento obtido no processo.

\- Sua casa é linda Snape... – ela disse envergonhada, olhando para todos os lados, menos para ele.

\- Me chame de Severus, por favor... – ele disse educado – E se me permitir, gostaria de chama-la de Hermione, afinal, você salvou minha vida... Então acredito que formalidades não são necessárias.

Hermione piscou algumas vezes antes de responder com um largo sorriso:

\- Quem é você e o que fez com o professor Snape que conheci?

Snape gargalhou, e Hermione mais uma vez se encantou com aquela nova versão dele.

\- Quando eu estava à beira da morte... Depois que você me medicou... Eu vi Lilian... – Snape disse nostálgico – Eu disse a ela que finalmente estava livre de toda a dor e sofrimento, que nada mais importava e que eu tinha feito o possível e o impossível para cumprir minha promessa de cuidar de Harry... Do meu jeito é claro.

\- Harry reconhece todo o seu esforço, e lamenta que tenha sido necessário tudo acontecer como aconteceu. Ele adoraria lhe agradecer por tudo um dia... – disse Hermione sorridente.

\- Bem, Lilian me respondeu: "- Você ainda tem muito para viver Severus... Sua vida está apenas começando! Dê uma chance para essa nova vida, para esse novo horizonte... Não se feche novamente." – Na hora eu não entendi bem, pois pensei estar morrendo e tendo alucinações. Mas depois... Eu senti o antidoto agir dentro de mim, me regenerando, parando minhas dores e me fortalecendo. Era como se eu estivesse em chamas, um verdadeiro inferno, por horas, dias semanas, não sabia precisar... E quando tudo passou, já era de manhã e a guerra já havia terminado. – Severus suspirou – Me levantei, meio cambaleante, e fugi para o mais longe que pude, pois sabia que se ficasse seria condenado... – ele olhou ao redor – Essa casa era parte da fortuna dos Prince, e por direito me pertencia depois da morte dos meus "queridos" avós maternos, já que não havia mais ninguém vivo que pudesse tomar conta de tudo. Então vim para cá e anulei todas as permissões de se realizar magia aqui dentro até uma distância de 5km para todos os lados. Impedi que aparatações também fossem realizadas em todo o perímetro e apenas eu posso fazê-las em um determinado ponto da casa. – apontou para a grande lareira – Nenhuma lareira funciona e estou indetectável... Quer dizer... – ele riu – Estava.

Hermione estava de boca aberto com todas as informações que estava recebendo.

\- Mas se você estava indetectável, como a Diretora Minerva o localizou? – ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu tenho acompanhado nos bastidores todo o desenvolvimento do mundo mágico, inclusive os seus avanços no campo das poções, o que me deixou muito feliz, afinal, você era a melhor aluna que tive e que jamais terei igual. – ele disse deixando Hermione extremamente vermelha, e adorou vê-la assim – E por acompanhar tudo, vi a notícia de que finalmente eu havia sido perdoado, pois puderam comprovar que as memórias que deixei com o Harry, não eram forjadas... – ele fez uma pausa – Esperei mais um tempo, e permite ser localizado por um dos bruxos que trabalhavam diretamente com Minerva. – olhou para ela e concluiu – Agora estamos aqui conversando.

\- E você não imagina o quanto fico feliz por isso Severus! – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu passei noites e noites em claro pensando se você realmente havia sobrevivido ou se afastou para morrer longe de tudo... – ela fungou e limpou uma lágrima teimosa que riscou sua pele branca.

\- Não precisa chorar Hermione, eu estou bem aqui. – disse Severus de braços abertos para uma Hermione que se lançou para ele como um foguete, chorando copiosamente – Não chore minha menina... Não chore... – ele dizia passando a mão nos cabelos volumosos, abraçando-a ternamente.

Para Hermione, aquele abraço era um bálsamo em cima de todas as suas tristezas e frustrações. Era como se pudesse finalmente ficar em paz, depois de tantos anos de sofrimento.

Snape não a apressou, pois sabia o quanto ela precisava daquilo, afinal, apesar de sempre tratá-la mal por causa de seu disfarce, ele a observava e via que por debaixo de toda aquela pose de sabe-tudo prepotente, havia uma menina frágil que buscava aprovação em tudo que fazia.

Hermione afundou o rosto molhado no tórax de Snape e sentiu aquela fragrância que sempre o acompanhou e que agora a acompanhava... Cheiro de poções misturado com o perfume que usava. E sem perceber, pegou-se aspirando aquela fragrância amadeirada, pegou-se sentindo a textura do tecido da roupa que ele usava, imaginando como seria por debaixo de todos aqueles apetrechos que Snape sempre usava, sempre impecavelmente negro. Tentou afastar-se, mas Snape estreitou o abraço, passando a fazer carinho em seu cabelo volumoso...

\- Severus... Eu... – Hermione disse com a voz abafada pelo corpo dele – Eu tenho que ir... – De onde tirou isso Hermione Granger? Brigou consigo mesma.

\- Ainda é cedo... – ele respondeu afastando-se – Almoce comigo... Faz muitos anos que não tenho uma companhia agradável com quem compartilhar esse tempo.

Hermione pensou um pouco e resolveu aceitar, afinal, não tinha motivos para sair correndo dali como se fosse uma adolescente medrosa. E certamente Snape não lhe faria nenhum mal.

\- Tudo bem, mas com uma condição!

\- E qual seria essa condição? – perguntou Snape colocando um cacho revoltoso dos cabelos dela, de volta ao lugar, deixando-a sem jeito.

\- Eu quero ajudá-lo a preparar esse almoço! – disse sorrindo alegremente de nariz empinado.

\- Não perdeu a mania de se meter em tudo não é? – ele respondeu sorrindo e pegando-a pela mão, guiou uma Hermione encabulada para dentro da mansão, até chegar em uma enorme cozinha.

\- Nossa! – Hermione exclamou impressionada – Ela é linda Severus.

\- Sim... Gastei uma boa quantia do dinheiro da herança nesse cômodo. Descobri que usar minhas mãos ao invés de magia para fazer minha comida, era bem mais prazeroso. – ele respondeu feliz... Sim... Ele estava feliz e Hermione nunca imaginou que fosse viver para ver Snape sorrir como estava vendo agora.

\- Eu já esqueci como é cozinhar com as próprias mãos... Desde que me separei dos meus pais... – ela disse entristecida, fato que não passou despercebido por Snape – Mas então? Mãos a massa!

Snape preferiu tocar no assunto referente aos pais dela em um momento mais oportuno, pois claramente ela não estava querendo falar sobre aquilo.

Passaram uma hora na cozinha, rindo, dividindo receitas e técnicas até que o cheiro delicioso de carne assada dominou o ambiente.

\- Nossa! Esse cheiro está divino! – disse Hermione salivando ao olhar a bela peça de carne assada, rodeada por pequenas batatas e um suculento molho madeira.

\- O talharim também já está pronto. – disse Snape trazendo uma bela travessa com massa fumegante, coberta de molho cremoso de funghi.

\- Onde ficam as taças para tomarmos o vinho? – Hermione perguntou lendo distraidamente o rótulo do vinho Merlot que Snape havia lhe pedido para pegar na adega.

\- Atrás de você, na cristaleira... – respondeu Snape com um sorriso jocoso.

\- Oh... – ela disse envergonhada – Se fosse uma cobra teria me picado.

\- Eu não permitiria que fosse picada... – disse ele sedutoramente, postando-se atrás de Hermione, guiando-a até a mesa de jantar e puxando a cadeira para que ela sentasse.

Hermione sentia-se em conflito. Sabia que Snape estava flertando consigo, mas não sabia se devia entrar naquele jogo... Apesar de que agora, com a aparência mais jovem e o jeito mais extrovertido, Snape era como as antigas senhoras diziam, um partidão.

Eles almoçaram em meio a sorrisos e brindes e Hermione não se lembrava da última vez que teve uma refeição tão agradável, pois Snape não tocava em assuntos delicados ou exasperantes. Eles simplesmente conversavam sobre o dia-a-dia, o trabalho dela com poções e outras trivialidades.

Depois do almoço, Snape conduziu Hermione até a sala de visitas, onde uma enorme lareira deixava o ambiente agradavelmente aquecido. Resolveram sentar no chão, próximo a lareira, sobre um enorme tapete fofo, onde ele serviu em uma bandeja, vários doces e chá.

A conversa fluía de maneira tão natural, que Hermione nem sequer notou o passar do tempo, nem quando um verdadeiro temporal se formou nas redondezas. Só percebeu tal situação, quando a escuridão e um trovão retumbou nos céus, chamando sua atenção para as janelas.

\- Nossa! Parece que o céu vai desabar... – disse aflita vendo as ameaçadoras nuvens negras cercando a região – É melhor eu ir andando se quiser chegar em casa ainda hoje.

Como mágica, assim que Hermione terminou de falar, pesadas gotas de chuva despencaram do céu, formando uma densa cortina branca, tornando quase impossível de se ver algo ao longe.

\- Agora vai ter que esperar... – disse Snape olhando a chuva torrencial – Nenhum motorista se atreveria a dirigir nessas condições.

\- Droga! – exclamou baixo, mas não o suficiente para Snape não ouvi-la.

\- Minha companhia pode ser desagradável, mas passar mais algumas horas ao meu lado não à matará. – disse com o velho tom amargo do mestre de poções.

\- Não comece Severus! – disse Hermione encarando-o pelo canto do olho castanho – Eu não... – sua frase foi interrompida bruscamente pela repentina falta de luz, que deixou a sala na escuridão, sendo iluminada apenas pelas chamas da lareira. – Oh, ótimo! – exclamou levantando as mãos exasperada. Depois procurou em seu bolso sua varinha, sacando-a e dizendo em seguida: - _Lumus! –_ ao ver que a magia não funcionava, tornou a proferi-la: - _Lumus!_

\- Esqueceu que estamos na minha casa e que o uso de magia aqui está anulado? – ele disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas com aquele sorriso torto que arrancava arrepios de Hermione.

\- Não! – Hermione disse prontamente. Depois, sacudindo a cabeça e sorrindo também, admitiu – Sim... Esqueci... É que você me deixou nervosa com essa conversa de achar sua companhia desagradável.

\- E não acha? – ele perguntou aproximando-se lentamente, ao passo que ela se afastava instintivamente para trás, negando apenas movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas sem desviar o olhar do belo rosto iluminado pelas chamas da lareira que crepitava próximo a eles. – Então porque está andando de costas enquanto tento me aproximar?

Hermione pensou em responder, mas assustou-se ao se ver caindo por cima do braço do grande sofá que estava atrás de si. Fechou os olhos esperando cair em contato com o móvel macio, mas a queda não se concretizou, pois Snape havia agarrado em uma de suas mãos, puxando-a habilmente em sua direção. Ela ainda ficou em total desiquilíbrio, mas Snape novamente a manteve em pé, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura delgada e delicada.

\- Desse ângulo, você não parece uma insuportável sabe-tudo _Granger..._ – disse Snape roucamente a milímetros da orelha de Hermione, e ela pode sentir o calor do hálito dele chocando-se com sua pele, que no momento estava terrivelmente arrepiada devido à proximidade dele e aquela voz rouca que estava enlouquecendo-a.

Snape tirou coragem de todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis para fazer o que fez a seguir...

Delicadamente, ele tomou com os lábios o macio lóbulo da orelha de Hermione, sugando levemente e depois mordiscando de maneira suave, esperando alguma reação da parte dela que mostrasse que ela o queria assim como ele a queria. E a resposta veio na forma de um gemido baixo e contido, que Hermione não conseguiu deter.

\- Desde a hora que você entrou por aquela porta eu quero ter você... – disse Snape sussurrando – Você não apenas me salvou da morte Hermione... você me deu um motivo para viver... – ele parou de falar e subiu as mãos grandes e quentes para segurar o rosto de Hermione e encará-la com aqueles olhos negros como a noite – Eu quero tanto te beijar agora... Nem imagina a força que estou fazendo para me controlar...

Hermione sentia seu coração querendo sair do peito de tão forte que ele batia.

A sua frente, estava seu antigo e odiado professor de poções, em uma versão irresistivelmente jovem, que estava praticamente implorando para beijá-la... O que poderia fazer? O que deveria fazer? Nessas coisas de amor, e de sexo, a brilhante Hermione Granger era a pessoa menos indicada para opinar.

Encarou-o com os lábios entreabertos, dando golfadas de ar que entregavam o quanto estava nervosa e excitada com tudo aquilo. Seu cérebro pareceu ter dissolvido, pois não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse encarar os lábios finos e tentadores a sua frente.

\- Apenas cale a boca e me beije! – Disse passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Snape e puxando-o para si, deixando de lado todos os seus medos e receios, até seus lábios se unirem de forma possessiva e desenfreada.

Snape sentiu-se maravilhado por depois de tantos anos de desejos reprimidos, poder demonstrá-los e aproveitá-los, justamente com a pessoa que queria. Com a sua sabe-tudo insuportável...

As mãos de ambos pareciam ter ganhado vida própria, pois começaram a explorar o corpo um do outro por cima das camadas de tecido que impediam as peles se tocarem.

Snape subiu uma das mãos entre seus corpos até alcançar o monte macio que era o seio de Hermione, gemendo de satisfação ao notar que eles enchiam sua mão, como se eles houvessem sido criados para que ele os tocasse. E gemeu ainda mais ao perceber que ela não estava usando sutiã, podendo tocar com a ponta do polegar, o mamilo enrijecido pela excitação que ela sentia.

Hermione descolou os lábios dos de Snape para gemer alto, pois ele estava tocando uma parte muito sensível de seu corpo, e jogou a cabeça para trás, bem a tempo de sentir os lábios de Snape beijando seu pescoço, mordendo e lambendo, gemendo de maneira abafada. Ele a queria, ela o queria, e ela o teria, pois percebeu que suas noites mal dormidas não se tratavam apenas de preocupação para com ele, mas sim de um desejo reprimido que havia nutrido durante anos e anos. O fetiche por qual quase todos os adolescentes já haviam passado, a paixão por um professor ou professora. A diferença é que agora ela não era mais uma simples aluna... Agora era uma mulher feita e decidida. E decidiu que iria levar tudo aquilo adiante e depois mediria as consequências!

Os pensamentos de Hermione foram interrompidos quando Snape suspendeu-a no ar, colocando as pernas dele ao redor de sua cintura e as mãos de maneira possessiva em suas nádegas, apertando-a contra sua proeminente ereção que se revelava através do tecido das calças de brim negro.

\- Vê o que faz comigo Hermione? – Ele dizia esfregando-se em seu centro úmido e excitado – Vê o quão enlouquecido me deixa? – Encerrou beijando-a com paixão, sem dar tempo para ela responder ou se arrepender. E sem mais palavras, ele a levou no colo por entre os corredores escuros pela falta de energia, até chegar a uma porta de madeira maciça que ele abriu aos pontapés, cheio de ansiedade.

Hermione não conseguia enxergar quase nada devido a escuridão. Apenas um fio da luz do dia, que se encerrava debaixo da chuva torrencial, entrava pelo vidro da enorme janela que recebia os golpes violentos do vento e da água.

Ela sentiu Snape depositá-la delicadamente em uma enorme cama macia e afastar-se. Seu coração bateu mais forte ao perceber que não conseguia vê-lo no meio da escuridão, apenas seu vulto, como se ele fizesse parte do escuro.

Ouviu o baque suave de roupas caindo no chão e seu rosto esquentou em chamas de vergonha ao imaginar Snape nu andando em sua direção. E ainda estava completamente vestida.

\- Severus... – chamou-o para tentar localizá-lo.

\- Estou aqui... – ouviu-o responder atrás de si, do outro lado da cama, e pode sentir claramente o momento em que ele subiu na mesma. Estava paralisada... Não de medo, mas de expectativa.

\- Você ainda está com muitas roupas! – Disse ele bem próximo de si – Venha cá, me deixe ajuda-la com essa tarefa. – E ela sentiu quando ele deslizou as mãos na pele sedosa de seus braços, dos ombros até chegar na barra da blusa de tecido grosso que usava, segurando-a e puxando-a vagarosamente para cima, tocando propositalmente com a ponta dos dedos na pele que se revelava e na curva dos seios que se arrepiaram ao sentir o choque do frio do ambiente. E percebendo isso, depois de tirar completamente a blusa do corpo dela, ele posicionou-se atrás do delicado corpo feminino e segurou com as mãos, ambos os seios nus.

\- Ah Hermione... – ele dizia moldando-se a ela - Você é tão macia... – apertava delicadamente os seios, beliscando entre os dedos os mamilos enrijecidos - Tão cheirosa... – cheirando seus cabelos e seu pescoço – Tão... – ele a lambeu do ombro ao lóbulo do ouvido sussurrando de maneira erótica – Gostosa... – e fazendo uma pausa ele completou - Você não imagina quantas vezes desejei estar assim, com você se derretendo em meus braços! – ele falava e continuava a acaricia-la – Todas as vezes que via uma notícia relacionada a você, ou a sua foto estampada nos jornais bruxos, eu te desejava. Sempre tão linda... Fiquei literalmente enfeitiçado.

\- Ah... Severus... – Hermione gemia sem ar e sem acreditar no quão excitada estava sem que Snape sequer estivesse dentro dela.

\- Quer mais? – Ele dizia descendo uma das mãos em direção ao sexo dela, desabotoando e abrindo o zíper da calça jeans que ela usava, e metendo-a dentro da calcinha umedecida. – Vejo que está ansiosa... – disse colocando novamente o lóbulo da orelha dela em seus lábios e tocando-a com os dedos longos – Você me quer aqui? – Ele dizia enquanto esfregava a ponta dos dedos em cima de seu clitóris que estava inchado – Me quer aqui dentro? – Dizia metendo o dedo médio quase todo dentro dela, com total facilidade, devido ela estar molhada de desejo.

\- Oh Severus... sim eu quero... – Hermione dizia ofegante – Eu quero você inteiro dentro de mim!

\- Temos uma devassa aqui não é mesmo? – Ele dizia tirando e colocando o dedo dentro do sexo dela, imitando o ato sexual – Você vai me ter inteiro dentro de você, logo, logo... – ele dizia com a voz rouca, quase selvagem – Mas antes eu quero sentir o seu gosto por inteiro.

E antes que Hermione pudesse questionar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, Snape a deitou na cama, posicionando-a no centro da mesma, e ficando por cima dela, arrancando de seu corpo a calça jeans junto com a calcinha, deixando-a completamente nua diante de si. E nesse momento Hermione agradeceu por estar tudo escuro, pois morria de vergonha de despir-se diante de alguém.

Segundos depois, pode sentir o toque molhado e aveludado da língua de Snape em seu sexo e foi impossível conter um gemido alto, saindo grave de sua garganta. Nunca ficara tão excitada em toda sua vida! O sexo com Ron era ótimo, mas repetitivo, muitas vezes entediante... Com Victor Krum, era algo forte, dominante e possessivo! Tivera ótimos orgasmos com ele... Agora com Snape... Sentia toda sua pele se arrepiar no menor toque. Só de ele olhar para ela, ela sentia o coração bater tão forte que pensava que ia desmaiar. E agora... Com ele a tocando ali... Com a língua... Era como estar caindo em queda livre do mais alto dos céus.

Ela sentiu exatamente o momento em que ele a penetrou com um de seus dedos longos, massageando seu interior suavemente, enquanto sugava e lambia, sempre sedento por mais e mais.

Ela sabia que não iria aguentar muito tempo, pois fazia alguns anos que não era tocada assim, e muito menos dessa forma tão deliciosa. E ela estava certa! Pouco tempo depois, ela começou a sentir aquela sensação crescer em seu baixo ventre. Uma espécie de calor e frio, talvez uma descarga elétrica, correr por seu corpo concentrando-se em seu sexo e depois explodindo, fazendo-a agarrar-se com força nos fios negros dos cabelos de Snape, puxando-o mais para si, na tentativa de aumentar o tempo daquela deliciosa sensação, até jogar-se para trás no colchão, com um sorriso tolo nos lábios e o pensamento de que aquela era a coisa mais louca que havia feito em sua vida. Ir atrás das relíquias da morte, ser perseguida por comensais e coisas do tipo não era nada perto daquilo... Estar na cama do seu ex-odiado-professor, ex-velho e ex-rabugento.

Hermione não teve muito tempo para devanear, pois Snape já estava entre suas pernas, posicionando o membro endurecido em sua entrada, beijando-a lascivamente, até penetrá-la de uma única vez, arrancando de ambos um grito de dor e prazer.

Ele era firme e constante, quase violento, apertando com força a carne das coxas e do quadril, marcando a pele clara, tornando-a vermelha.

Ela estava tão entregue que não percebia o quão forte estava enfiando suas unhas nas costas dele, até ele gritar e puxar as mãos dela acima da cabeça e prendê-las com uma única mão, não deixando-a tocá-lo. Tudo isso sem deixar de estocar com vigor em seu centro úmido.

\- Ah Hermione... Você é melhor do que eu imaginava... – ele dizia enterrando o rosto entre a vasta cabeleira da morena, perdendo-se em meio a tantos fios.

\- Não pare! – ela pedia com a voz abafada pelo peso dele – Não pare, por favor!

\- Nunca Mione... – ele disse colocando as mãos por debaixo dela e suspendendo-a de maneira que ela ficasse sentada sobre ele, com as pernas enlaçadas em sua cintura – Vamos! Cavalgue! – ele ordenava enquanto dava tapas na carne firme das nádegas dela.

Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás e entregou-se ao momento, literalmente cavalgando no membro de Snape, em busca novamente de saciedade.

Snape gemia alto! Hermione mais ainda... Seus gemidos se mesclavam com o som dos trovões e da pesada chuva que batia na janela, e Hermione pode ver o rosto de Snape contorcido em prazer quando um relâmpago iluminou os céus. E era uma visão magnifica... E excitante.

\- Severus... Eu vou... – ela não pode completar, pois seu corpo já estava tendo os espasmos fortes do orgasmo.

\- Sim... Eu também preciso... – disse agarrando-a em um abraço, soltando um urro gutural enquanto derramava-se dentro dela em um orgasmo violento e intenso.

Ficaram ainda alguns segundos naquela posição, abraçados tão fortemente que não era possível ver onde um começava e onde o outro terminava.

Snape foi o primeiro a se afastar para encará-la na escuridão, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijando-a delicadamente. Beijo o qual Hermione retribuiu com prazer, sorrindo como boba.

\- Do que está rindo? – Ele perguntou deitando-a ao seu lado, ouvindo a chuva perder intensidade, tornando-se apenas uma chuva fraca e constante.

Hermione estava deitada com os cabelos esparramados e alguns fios grudados na testa devido a fina camada de suor que cobria seu corpo. Ela fitava a escuridão, pensando em uma resposta.

\- Estou rindo do seguinte: Essa foi a melhor loucura que cometi em minha vida.

\- Loucura? – Snape perguntou passando a ponta dos dedos nos contornos do corpo da jovem ao seu lado.

\- Sim... Afinal, quem iria imaginar, que eu o encontraria VIVO, mais jovem e que nesse mesmo dia, acabaria na cama com você fazendo sexo selvagem?

\- Realmente, parece algo insano e agradeço por ter cedido aos seus desejos... – ele disse aproximando-se dela – E estou disposto a repetir essa loucura logo, logo.

Hermione riu alto. Adorava essa nova personalidade de Snape.

Segundos depois, a energia foi reestabelecida e eles se olharam pela primeira vez sob a claridade do ambiente, completamente despidos. Hermione adquiriu um tom rosado em suas bochechas com a visão do corpo jovem e cheio de vigor de Snape, mas não ousou desviar o olhar.

\- Você quer dormir aqui comigo? – Snape perguntou casualmente – Hoje? Amanhã... Quem sabe, depois de amanhã também...

\- Pensei que você nunca fosse me perguntar – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso levado.

\- Ótimo! – Ele disse já a puxando para si – Pois mesmo que quisesse ir embora, eu não a deixaria ir.

E antes que Hermione pudesse contestar, já se encontrava novamente naqueles braços.

E depois de horas de agitação, ela adormeceu sentindo ele tocar em seus cabelos, em um carinho gostoso, pensando em todas as novidades que teria para contar a Harry e Gina quando os encontrasse.

E aquela foi a primeira, de muitas noites de sono completas, que Hermione iria voltar a ter sem precisar tomar poções de sono sem sonhos... Que iria dormir na solidão...

FIM

* * *

Bem pessoal. Acabou!

Desculpem os erros de português, não tinha beta, então, sorry... ^^'

Espero que gostem e postem suas reviews! São elas que mantem em mim a vontade de continuar a escrever.

Beijooooos.

* * *

¹ Sou apaixonada por massas, então resolvi que Hermione também seria fã.

² A região fica a cerca de 1 hora de Londres, ali nos arredores de Londres, e se espalha por muitos quilômetros (até quase na fronteira do País de Gales), mas não é exatamente fácil de ser explorada – é justamente por isso que se preservou tão pacata, pitoresca e "exclusiva"!.

³ Quem quiser imaginar melhor como a Hermione viu a entrada da casa de Snape abra esse link: /wp-content/uploads/2013/07/IMG_


End file.
